


The Requiem

by LotteUxily



Category: Original Work, Psychic Force, Supernatural, The Requiem
Genre: Bloody description, Corpse Desecration, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotteUxily/pseuds/LotteUxily
Summary: A purposeless trip made Chase involved in the murder case 20 years ago, and what is the secret of Joan, the one who was involved with him?





	The Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> Because the author(ME) is not a Native English speaker, so if you find out errors or phrases Incomprehensible in the article, Please leave a message, I will modify them as I see them, thank you.

Chase walked down the high-speed rail and took a picture of the sunset on the railway with the big guy hanging around his neck. This is one of the few towns that have retained the station style from the last century. In the era when the trackless trains are all over the streets, the tracks of gray stones and wooden blocks are like the reflection of another world, reminding people of the past has not disappeared.

This is a purposeless journey. Chase escapes from the life surrounded by tons of dreary works and expectations of nowhere. With an SLR that accompanied him for almost three years in college, Chase jumped on a long-distance train with almost eyes closed. When the afterglow of the setting sun renders the sky into a pale pink, Chase woke up from a nap and walked out of the platform.  
This is an almost uninhabited place, with only a ragged asphalt road that passes through the train station and disappears in the mountains. After some thoughts, Chase decided to take this road to see if it could take him to a small town and hope to find a hotel. Otherwise, he would only spend the night in public places tonight.

This road should be rarely used in recent years because the dust and falling dead leaves fill most of the vast road. Chase listened to the rustling sound of his feet crushing the leaves, stopped and took a few photos. The time was getting late and Chase needs to speed up to get to the pace. The sound of crushing the leaves stunned the birds in the woods from time to time, and the black shadow on the ground flashed quickly.

Even the last glimmer of sun fell into the ground, and Chase finally reached the edge of the building. It should have been abandoned for a while, and there was no light in the building. Chase looked at the rusty door lock and noticed that it was not a good idea to spend the night in this place. Looking around, he found that there was an orange light spot on the higher mountain. The shape of the building should belong to a Christian church. It seems that although the town is no longer inhabited, occasional pilgrims still come to visit this place.

When Chase finally came to the eaves of the church, the sky began to drizzle and tend to grow. Chase judged that the rain would last to the middle of the night, so he decided to spend the night in the lobby of the church. Chase noticed that some people had been here not long ago. A row of candles about 50 cm in diameter is arranged on the side of the colored glass on both sides of the church, shining the radiance of the Virgin Mary. Dinner was served with compressed nutritious food, and Chase placed the sleeping bag on the wooden bench where the believer prays. Then start to check the photos he has taken earlier in the day and how long the remaining power of the SLR camera can support. Just then, Chase heard a soft melody, it was the bell that was sung in the bell tower, and the music was so screaming and sad. Chase subconsciously wanted to record a section of the music using his phone to search and matching the music piece on the Internet, but the phone seems to be placed at the bottom of the bag, and it has been shut down to completely cut off the contact. So when the music recognition software was finally opened, the music had already come to an end, leaving Chase reading the words on his phone,  
"The recording time is not enough, unrecognizable".

Just as Chase began to think about why there was music coming, the front door of the church was pushed open, a young man stumbled and fell in. The man looks like he is in his early twenties, with a typical Asian Appearance of skin and eyes. His hair has a light brown color, according to his height, this is not caused by malnutrition. So could that be a genetic problem or a mixed blood? The young man is wearing a pair of outdated jeans and a brown jacket, he rubbed his gold-rimmed glasses on his t-shirt and whispered:  
"How suddenly it rained, but fortunately this coat is waterproof, or I will be screwed up!"


End file.
